Detroit: Become Family
by BungalowBear
Summary: A one shot story about Connor realizing who his family is. A variation of the scene during the android revolution at the Cyberlife Tower when Connor-60 shows up threatening to shoot Hank.


Notes: This is a one shot story, and it takes place in Cyberlife Tower when Connor is attempting to gather the androids for the revolution. He is then interrupted by Connor-60, who is threatening to shoot Hank.

"Easy, fucking piece of shit.." Hank muttered as he and Connor-60 walked up to Connor. Connor-60 was holding a gun to Hank's head.

"Step back, Connor!" Connor-60 commanded. "And I'll spare him."

"Sorry, Connor. This bastard's your spittin' image.." Hank said regretfully.

"Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most!" He looked at Hank. "Him," He looked back over to Connor. "Or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!" Hank cut in sharply.

"I'm sorry, Hank!" Connor quickly apologized, his voice shaking slightly. "You shouldn't have got mixed up in all this!"

"Forget about me, do what you have to do!" Hank retorted.

"Enough talk!" Connor-60 cut in, holding the gun closer to Hank's head. "It's time to decide who you really are."

Connor felt his heart beat faster as Connor-60 stepped closer to Hank, ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

"Are you gonna save your partners life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?" Connor-60 questioned, eyeing Connor intently.

Connor paused, trying to decide between his partner and father figure, or saving his own people in the revolution. He looked Hank in the eyes and quickly made his decision.

"Alright, alright!" He quickly let go of the android's arm, stopping the conversion and putting his hands up to surrender. "You win."

Without warning, Connor-60 quickly turned, aiming the gun at Connor, ready to fire. Hank tried to stop Connor-60 and time seemed to stand still.

Connor had three choices: Convert the androids, shoot Connor-60 or intervene so Hank wouldn't get hurt. Quickly, Connor attempted to visualize the outcomes of each decision. If he converted the androids, it was probable that Hank could get shot. If he shot Connor-60, he had the chance to save Hank but had the risk of getting shot himself if he wasn't quick enough. If he intervened, he could get the gun away from Connor-60, resulting in Hank being out of harms way, even if just for a moment. Once again, Connor made his decision.

Connor quickly bolted towards Connor-60 and tackled him. Connor-60 was quick to react, and grabbed Connor, throwing him to the ground. Connor quickly got back up, and attempted to push the other Connor to the ground. It quickly turned into a fist fight, and with both Connors moving so quickly, Hank couldn't tell who was the real Connor. After giving up trying to find the real Connor, Hank quickly held up the dropped gun and pointed it at the two androids. "Hold it!'' He warned.

Both androids slowly stood up, eyeing Hank carefully.

"Thanks, Hank.'' The Connor on the right said. ''I don't know how I'd have managed without you..." The Connor on the left remained silent. "Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."

''It's me, Hank!" The android on the left suddenly spoke up. ''I'm the real Connor."

Hank had no idea who the real Connor was. He eyed both androids carefully, still pointing the gun at both of them. ''One of you is my partner..." He said. "The other is a sack of shit." The androids stayed quiet.

"Question is, who is who?" Hank asked, more to himself than to the identical androids standing before him.

"What are you doing, Hank?'' The Connor on the right asked impatiently. Hank slowly pointed his gun at him as he spoke. ''I'm the real Connor." Hank uneasily pointed the gun back on the Connor on the left. The Connor on the left glanced worriedly at the clone beside him. "Give me the gun and I'll take care of him-"

"Don't move!" Hank was quick to cut him off, instantly pointing the gun at him. He was silent for a moment and turned to point the gun at the android on the left.

"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know." The Connor on the left suggested.

''Uh, where did we first meet?" Hank asked them.

The Connor on the left opened his mouth to speak when the other Connor interrupted him.

"Jimmy's Bar. I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

Hank pointed the gun at the Connor on the left. "What's my dog's name?"

"Sumo. His name is Sumo." He answered with no hesitation.

''I knew that too," The android on the right spoke up as Hank pointed the gun back at him. ''I..." He trailed off. Hank once again pointed the gun to the left Connor and paused for a moment before asking the next question.

"My son, what's his name?" He asked in a softer tone of voice.

"That depends...'' Connor began carefully.

''On what?'' Hank quickly snapped, putting his finger on the trigger.

''Are you referring to Cole... or me?" Connor asked, looking into Hank's eyes.

Hank's eyes went wide. He quickly turned and shot the Connor on the right. The bullet entered the android's forehead and exited through the back of his head, spraying blue blood as the android fell to the ground and didn't move again.

Hank looked over at Connor- the real Connor -and sighed with relief. "Connor.." He quickly went up to him and held Connor tightly in his arms. Connor smiled and returned the embrace, Hank's body heat and his tight embrace making Connor feel warm and safe.

''Thank you...dad." Connor whispered.

Hank felt tears start running down his cheeks as he reached up and rested his hand on the back of Connor's head, hugging him tighter. "Thank _you, _son."


End file.
